Uma história de amor em três atos
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: Às vezes perdemos oportunidades preciosas por medo de tentar. Severo e Hermione deixaram passar a sua. Poderiam eles ter uma nova chance?
1. 1º ato Severo

****

Uma história de amor em três atos.

por **_Ju Oliveira_**

Fairy_Hill@hotmail.com

**__**

Disclaimer: Os personagens são todos de JK Rowling, eu estou apenas me divertindo um pouco com eles.

**__**

N/A: Esta é minha primeira tentativa (finalizada) de escrever uma fic, assim se ela não estiver razoável culpe minha inexperiência no assunto. Para os curiosos vou logo avisando que é uma SS/HG... Então se você não gosta do shipper dê o fora. Bem, você já foi avisado se resolver ler o risco é tudo seu... Não venha reclamar comigo depois. Para aqueles que gostam do casal devo dizer que haverá três atos, todos eles com músicas latinas – boleros em sua maioria – e nos dois primeiros veremos como eles lidaram com os sentimentos recém descobertos e somente no último eu contarei como foi o reencontro e tudo que houve durante o mesmo. Creio que isso é tudo, boa leitura e se for possível mande um e-mail. Beijos!!!

****

1º Ato - Severo

Quando os primeiros raios de sol despontaram no horizonte eu já estava acordado. E embora tenha o hábito de levantar cedo, devo dizer que essa situação já se prolongou por tempo demais. Não que eu não tenha tentado resolvê-la. Encantamentos, feitiços... Nada adiantou. Nem mesmo minhas poções surtiram efeito. Nada... Absolutamente nada adiantou. 

Creio que é chegado a hora de agir... Não posso protelar por mais tempo essa situação insustentável, até porque o mais difícil eu já fiz: finalmente aceitei o fato de que estou apaixonado, o que convenhamos não ajuda em nada. 

Ainda estou confuso, não sei mais onde procurar as respostas que estou buscando. Não sei exatamente como, nem quando, tudo começou, sei apenas que, assim como a marca que tanto tempo esteve tatuada em meu braço, ela está cravada em meu coração.

Em minha vida jamais houve ocasião ou espaço para um sentimento que até bem pouco tempo eu considerei inútil... Algo para tolos... Que somente nos tornava mais fracos. Nunca imaginei que o amor poderia surgir de repente, em um momento que eu não esperava... Tão impontual quanto alguns de meus alunos... Tão inesperado quanto as chuvas de verão. Mas também quando o amor acontece não pede licença.

Não há a menor possibilidade de minha vida seguir adiante como se nada houvesse acontecido. E aconteceu... Aconteceu Hermione Granger em minha vida. Nem em meus sonhos mais loucos poderia supor que uma nascida trouxa grifinória pudesse dominar meus pensamentos dia e noite. Mas ela o fez... E o fez de uma forma tão sorrateira, utilizando-se de tamanha sagacidade e astúcia que por várias vezes me perguntei se o Chapéu não se enganara ao colocá-la na casa de Godric Gryffindor. 

Nos últimos tempos dar aulas para sonserinos e grifinórios do sétimo ano fora um pesadelo. Cada vez que eu entrava na sala de aula era como se alguém me lançasse um _Cruciatus_. Só agora, dois meses depois que eles se formaram, às vésperas de um novo ano letivo começar é que me dou conta de que estava tudo ali... À minha frente... Eu é que não quis enxergar, eu que tentei me enganar. E o irônico é que agora que ela se foi eu a queria aqui. Agora que não posso vê-la debruçada sobre os livros na biblioteca, monitorando os corredores, levantando as mãos para responder minhas perguntas antes mesmo que eu terminasse de formulá-las... Bem, agora eu sinto sua falta e a quero junto de mim. 

**__**

Cómo imaginar

Que la vida sigue igual

Cómo si tus pasos

ya no cruzan el portal

Ao longe ouço o vento soprar... Logo vem mais uma tempestade. Aliás, tenho a ligeira impressão que ultimamente só tem havido tempestades em meu caminho. Com as climáticas é fácil conviver, mas não tenho a mesma desenvoltura com as emocionais. Nunca soube lidar direito com sentimentos, na verdade sempre fugi de tudo que remotamente pudesse se assemelhar com emoções. E para que se ao final fui pego desprevenido e não consigo encontrar nem vestígios de meu lado racional... Nada mais patético que um bruxo apaixonado, ou melhor, que estar apaixonado. Eu não pude evitar me apaixonar por Hermione, mesmo porque algumas coisas estão predestinadas a acontecer. 

Eu nunca encontrei alguém que preenchesse minhas necessidades... E inesperadamente me vi amando-a e esse amor tem me feito sonhar com um futuro junto dela... Tem me feito desejar dar-lhe toda felicidade possível... Deixá-la sempre alegre e nunca vê-la triste. Hermione é para mim um diamante perfeito, de valor incalculável... Inestimável e valiosa. 

Eu que jamais cogitei a hipótese de ter uma família, que sempre julguei que a linhagem dos Snape terminaria comigo, me vejo envelhecendo ao lado dela... Dando continuidade ao legado milenar de meus antepassados. De repente é como se eu flutuasse... Por vezes me sinto como se estivesse em outra dimensão. 

Hoje mesmo tivemos reunião para decidir o que lecionar para cada ano... E eu não consigo lembrar de uma só palavra que tenha sido dita. Meus pensamentos divagaram, voaram longe... Sem destino... À procura dela. Quanta falta ela me faz... Como sua ausência fere meu coração. Estou desnorteado, acometido de saudade e pavor sem tê-la por perto. 

Sinto uma profunda necessidade de protegê-la e isso tem me agoniado porque agora ela está longe de Hogwarts e não tenho como defendê-la. Mesmo com a derrota do Lord das Trevas há uma série de perigos rondando e sei que aqueles amigos incompetentes que ela tem são atraídos por eles como moscas pelo mel. O único alívio que tenho e saber que ela é sensata, mantém a calma em situações críticas e tem uma percepção infalível. 

Tenho, às vezes, a nítida impressão de vê-la de novo à minha frente e digo a mim mesmo que dessa vez não irei perdê-la. É uma sensação tão real que consigo ver seus olhos castanhos brilhando misteriosos como da última vez em que a vi. Havia neles alegria, excitação e algo mais que ainda não consegui descobrir, mas que os fazia cintilar como o céu numa noite repleta de estrelas.

**__**

Cómo pretender esta realidad

Cómo si hasta ayer brillaba

el cielo en tu mirar

Esse ano devido às conseqüências da guerra Alvo resolveu inovar, assim além de premiar os melhores alunos de cada casa, o baile deveria ser aberto com uma valsa onde esses alunos dançariam com seus respectivos diretores. Não gosto de dançar, mas poderia fazê-lo por minha casa. No entanto algo inusitado ocorreu: a menos que eu valsasse com Malfoy e Mcgonagall com Hermione teríamos que trocar os pares. Dessa forma a tive em meus braços pela primeira vez e, naquele instante, entre uma valsa e outra, me surpreendi desejando que a música não terminasse para poder mantê-la cativa. 

Ainda sinto seu cheiro... Meus braços ainda guardam o calor de seu corpo e, nos poucos momentos que durmo ela aparece em todos os meus sonhos. Já conversei com Alvo e amanhã mesmo parto para Londres à sua procura. Preciso conversar com ela... Verificar se há alguma possibilidade de ela corresponder os meus sentimentos. Mas por hora só posso imaginar como será esse reencontro e desejar que ele ocorra conforme meus planos. Não ficarei um dia mais sem ela e me sinto bem só de pensar que logo a verei novamente. 

Olhando pela janela vejo a fúria da chuva que cai... Relâmpagos e raios cortam o céu em todas as direções. A fúria das águas castiga os canteiros e a ausência dela castiga minh'alma. E pensar que para muitos sou desprovido de alma... Sou considerado o único doador vivo de coração... Tudo porque não permito que meus sentimentos transpareçam. É talvez eles tenham razão... Quando Hermione deixou Hogwarts ela levou minha alma e meu coração.

Sem ela a vida parece escorrer por entre meus dedos e ninguém poderá substituí-la, embora a idiota da Trewlaney tenha cismado que ela é tudo que preciso para me sentir completo. No entanto somente Hermione poderá preencher os espaços vazios existentes em minha vida. Ela é a medida exata de tudo que preciso. 

Jamais pensei que me arrependeria de alguma decisão, mas agora que ela está longe não sei porque deixei que ela partisse. Se bem que nunca lhe falei da importância que ela tinha em minha existência e ela não podia imaginar. Não lhe disse tudo o que queria ter dito e agora é muito tarde para abraçá-la... Ela se foi para longe de mim. De certa forma sempre imaginei que Hermione estaria aqui, e por isso nunca demonstrei meus sentimentos... Achava que teria todo o tempo do mundo para fazê-lo. Entretanto mesmo dando sua presença como certa eu sempre me importei com ela. 

Ela é a razão de toda minha angústia agora que me dei conta que ela se foi e posso não vê-la nunca mais... Ela encheu minha vida de doces inquietudes e algumas esperanças... Por ela tantas noites insone... Por ela tenho me sentido como um adolescente, aquele que eu deveria ter sido e por várias razões não fui. Quem diria que eu, Severo Snape, o mais terrível e cruel dos professores de Hogwarts, Mestre de Poções, chefe dos sonserinos, por um amor voltaria a uma época que há tempos leguei a um canto obscuro de minha mente. Não estar com ela, não ouvir seu riso com as palhaçadas dos amigos... Tudo isso tem me machucado, porque já a sinto minha. Poderoso Merlim, como dói sua ausência! 

**__**

Cómo consolar

A la rosa y al jázmin

Cómo si tu risa

Ya no oye en el jardín

Nunca foi indeciso e no entanto a indecisão por vezes me assola... Gosto da solidão, mas atualmente estar só é a última coisa que quero. Por amor a Hermione eu mandaria a indecisão para os confins do universo, afastaria a solidão a tanto arraigada... Tudo para amá-la por todo e a cada momento. Por ela eu lutaria, mentiria, me arriscaria... Eu morreria por ela! 

De nada adianta todo meu dinheiro, todo o prestígio e poder de minha família e que devido à natureza de minha participação na guerra só fez aumentar. Eu não tenho nada se não tenho Hermione. Ela derrubou todas as barreiras e paredes que tão bem construi para me proteger... Ela rompeu a couraça sob a qual sempre guardei meus sentimentos mais profundos. Nunca conheci um amor como o que conheci por amor a ela. 

Ela tem me feito fazer coisas que nunca fiz... Outro dia precisei ir a Hogsmeade buscar algumas ervas que faltavam para o preparo de uma poção e ao passar em frente uma loja de artigo femininos fiquei ali parado pensando em quão linda ela ficaria num traje exposto na vitrine, quando dei por mim a vendedora me entregava um embrulho espalhafatoso... Eu havia comprado o traje. Como se não bastasse ainda comprei bombons e um livro que tenho certeza Hermione irá adorar. As ervas... Bem, sequer lembrei delas e quer saber isso não me aborreceu de forma alguma. O único problema foi reduzir tudo, para que nenhum enxerido quisesse saber para quem era aquilo tudo. 

Quase nada tem importado agora... Ela se foi e eu estou mais só do que jamais estivesse em todos esse anos de solidão. Depois de tanto tempo achando que nada de bom ocorreria em minha vida, julgando não ser merecedor de nenhuma alegria ou felicidade, eu já não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ela. Se me arrisquei tanto no último ano como agente duplo foi na esperança de um mundo seguro para ela... E achei que isso bastaria. 

Mas não bastou, eu preciso dela junto a mim para me sentir inteiro novamente. Tenho me sentido como se constantemente eu caísse em um abismo profundo, sem nunca alcançar o fim... Como se houvesse um punhal cravado em meu coração. Ela levou de minha vida toda minha vontade, congelou minha razão e acendeu a desesperança. A vida tem sido vazia e sem sentido... Meu coração pertence a ela, não importa o que eu faça nem o que aconteça. 

A ela devo a cura de minha alma machucada... Tantas vezes pelo caminho ferida... Quantas vezes devido a minhas escolhas erradas. Hermione trouxe luz, alegria e esperanças... Força... Onde antes só havia escuridão, dor, desesperança... Fraqueza. Entregarei meu coração e minha vida nas mãos dela... Da resposta dela depende minha sanidade e meu futuro, sequer imagino o que fazer caso ela me recuse. Sei apenas que não deixarei de amá-la... Tenho rogado a Merlim que amanhã faça um milagre, porque não poderei acordar mais outro dia sem ela.

**__**

Cómo he de mentirles

Que mañana volveras

Cómo despertar si tu no estas

__

Embora o sol lá fora brilhe da mesma forma, sempre me lembrarei desse dia como o dia mais brilhante e feliz de minha vida. Quando acordei, havia em meu quarto um ar de silêncio por todos os lados que por um momento cogitei desistir de tudo para não sofrer uma recusa... Para não perder a mais importante de todas as minhas lutas. Mas não poderia viver indefinidamente naquela indecisão... Imaginando como teria sido se eu tivesse tentado. Se eu pudesse imaginar que as coisas aconteceria dessa forma não teria esperado tanto tempo para procurar Hermione. 

Não tenho ilusões que nosso relacionamento será fácil, porque não será e tenho consciência das inúmeras dificuldades que enfrentaremos. Os conservadores nos apontarão e mencionarão nossa diferença de idade, como se o fato de haver 20 anos de diferença tornasse nosso amor um ato criminoso. Os tradicionalistas dirão que meus antepassados devem estar se revirando na cova por eu ter desposado uma "sangue-ruim", e eu sinceramente espero que eles estejam mesmo porque ela aceitou meu pedido de casamento e em breve será minha esposa. Os amigos, tanto os meus quanto os dela, jamais poderão ser convidados para uma mesma festa... Eles dificilmente se aceitarão... Creio, inclusive, que eles demorarão a aceitar nossa relação. 

Entretanto a maior dificuldade que prevejo vai ser nos adequarmos... Aceitar o temperamento do outro e ceder sempre que o outro tiver razão. Ambos sabemos que ela será eternamente uma "Sabe-tudo" e eu, bem eu jamais mudarei todas as minhas cores... Até porque ela me disse que se mudasse não seria mais o bruxo pelo qual ela se apaixonou.

Nosso amor se renovará diariamente e sempre nascerá mais forte para enfrentar as dificuldades. Não sou experiente em matéria de amor – afinal essa é minha primeira (e única) incursão nessa área – mas penso que o amor... O verdadeiro amor... É assim, feito de pequenos gestos, algumas brigas e renovado a cada dia. O grande segredo do amor é cada dia se apaixonar de novo pela mesma pessoa. 

**__**

N/A: "Cómo" (álbum Romance) é um bolero cantado por Luis Miguel, que amo de paixão, e que sempre me fez imaginar que foi escrito por alguém que descobriu o amor tardiamente e então, ao perder – mesmo que momentaneamente – esse amor finalmente se deu conta de como ele era importante... Essencial... Na sua vida. Por certo que nem todos pensam assim, mas de qualquer forma não sou tão normal quanto gostaria... E como sabemos pessoas anormais não fazem nem pensam como esperamos. No próximo capítulo a música usada será "Contigo en la distancia", escrita por Cesar Portillo de la Luz, do mesmo álbum que "Cómo". 

****

N/A 2: Talvez para muitos pareça confuso esse final, mas é preciso que se esclareça que ele ocorre depois que Severo e Hermione se encontram e resolvem suas diferenças. Dessa forma, se vocês ficaram curiosos por saber como foi o reencontro continue lendo... Ele só será explicado no terceiro capítulo ^^. 


	2. 2 º ato Hermione

****

2º Ato - Hermione

__

N/A: Eu dedico esse capítulo à Fran, embora saiba que ela gosta mesmo é de Hary/Hermione. Foi graças a ela que consegui publicar a fic. Se não fosse o carinho e a paciência dela, me aturando no MSN enquanto eu me registrava aqui no ff.net, eu provavelmente teria desistido. Assim, se vocês estão lendo essa história e achando uma m*****, culpem dona Fran por isso. 

Sinto um vazio imenso... Estou só. Só como a lua num céu límpido, sem véu... Só não importa com quantas pessoas eu esteja ou se uma multidão me cerca. Antes de conhecê-lo eu não conhecia a solidão... Minha companhia me servia perfeitamente quando eu estava sozinha. Então, de repente, ele surgiu como quem vem do nada e modificou toda a minha vida. 

Não sei precisar quando foi que tudo começou, mas ao me dar conta de meus sentimentos não havia mais volta... Eu estava completa e irremediavelmente apaixonada. Até tentei negar essa paixão... E não querendo amá-lo eu o amei cada vez mais. 

Ele está incutido em mim como a esperança que carreguei durante toda a batalha contra as trevas de que o mal fosse vencido e ele sobrevivesse à guerra, como o carinho que tenho por Rony e Harry. Esse amor que sinto por ele já pode ser considerado inerente a minha personalidade. Eu daria tudo, qualquer coisa... Para tê-lo próximo a mim, talvez meus dias não fossem tão repleto de altos e baixos. Ele ainda não sabe, mas há tempos meu coração está entregue às mãos dele, porque já não consigo imaginar uma vida sem ele ao meu lado. Em meus dias saudade e angústia tem se sucedido... Saudade porque ele está longe, quase inalcançável e angústia porque não sei se meus sentimentos são correspondidos. 

Ódio... Raiva... Irritação... São esses os sentimentos que ele causa a primeira vista. É preciso uma boa dose de persistência para descobrir todos os segredos que ele oculta sob sua longa capa negra. Mas tudo isso eu percebi desde a primeira vez que o vi... Desde aquele dia me dei conta de que Severo Snape é único... A grande maioria dos homens, por mais imponente que seja, torna-se insignificante ao seu lado. Não há ninguém – homem ou bruxo – que a ele se iguale.

**__**

No existe un momento del día 

que pueda apartarme de ti 

el mundo parece distinto

cuando no estas junto a mi 

Lá fora o céu torna cada vez mais escuro e cheio de nuvens... O vento começa a soprar anunciando que uma tempestade se aproxima... No entanto há muito tempo uma tempestade assola minha vida. Uma tempestade de sentidos e sentimentos incontrolável... Sem aviso ou explicação o amor havia nascido dentro de mim e tomado conta de todo o meu ser, de minha vontade, dos meus pensamentos. Não sei como nem como foi... Apenas nasceu. 

Ainda me lembro o pavor que senti quando finalmente descobri que sentimento era aquele que me oprimia o peito toda vez que eu o via... Não havia dúvidas eu estava amando, mas essa constatação não serviu de nada, exceto me deixar absolutamente sem jeito em todas as aulas dele. Lembro como eu me senti temerosa de que as pessoas que conviviam comigo percebessem que eu havia me apaixonado pelo professor mais odiado de toda Hogwarts, se bem que meu maior medo era que _ele_ descobrisse... E como foi difícil disfarçar, fingir que ele era apenas o professor cruel e mal-humorado e não o homem que eu amava. 

Se há um ou dois anos atrás alguém me dissesse que, um dia Severo seria o dono de meu coração, eu provavelmente pensaria que a pessoa estava sob efeito de alguma poção ou teria roubado alguma erva alucinógenas das estufas da professora Sprout... Naquela época tudo que eu desejava, em meus sonhos de menina, era um amor calmo, gentil e seguro, ao lado do qual eu pudesse envelhecer sem sobressaltos ou maiores confusões, talvez por isso mesmo eu nunca tenha pensado em Rony ou Harry como namorados ou maridos em potencial. Mas o destino – e meu coração – resolveram brincar comigo... Me apaixonei por um homem difícil, poderoso, arrogante, capaz de me exasperar em segundos. Ontem tudo que eu queria era ir embora de Hogwarts para nunca mais ter que suportar seu constante mal-humor... Hoje, mais que nunca, eu o quero junto a mim.

Ao longe ouço o rádio tocando uma balada que sempre gostei. Ela já não me parece tão bela quanto algum tempo atrás... Receio ser por tê-la associado à Severo. Na verdade não consigo mais ver a beleza singela naquelas pequenas coisas que tanto admirei. Dizem que a vida é longa para quem consegue viver pequenas alegrias todos os dias... Creio então que minha vida está próxima ao seu estado terminal. De que me adianta essa beleza toda se não posso compartilhar com ele?

**__**

No hay bellas melodía 

em que no surjas tu

ni yo quiero escucharla 

si no escuchas tu

Estou agora de volta à casa de meus pais... Os dias têm sido longos e sem graça... Tudo que tenho feito é pensar nele. O que será que ele deve estar fazendo agora? Será que há uma chance – mínima eu sei – de ele também sentir minha falta? Nunca pensei que o amor pudesse fazer isso comigo... Na verdade nunca pensei em como seria como me apaixonasse. 

Meus pensamentos sempre foram voltados para coisas mais práticas, mas mesmo essa minha outra face nesse momento parece ter-se perdido para sempre. E o pior é que tenho que decidir em pouco tempo o que fazer do meu futuro... E não sei qual caminho seguir, ou melhor, sinto que enquanto não resolver _esse pequeno problema_ não terei condições de comprometer todo o restante de minha vida. 

E a única forma de decidir de uma vez por todas essa questão seria conversando com ele, dizendo-lhe tudo o que sinto, perguntando-lhe se há alguma possibilidade de eu ser correspondida... Sim, é somente isso que eu preciso fazer: abrir meu coração para Severo... Entretanto receio que o Chapéu se enganou quando me colocou na Grifinória... Não consigo achar o menor vestígio da coragem tão característica aos grifinórios. 

Preciso decidir, e logo, o que fazer... Não posso ficar nessa enrolação a vida toda. Não posso continuar nessa apatia, esperando as horas passarem... Pensando apenas em seus lindos olhos negros. Céus, deveria ser proibido ter olhos como aqueles... Perspicazes e profundos, que tudo vêem e tudo sabem. Isso sem falar na entonação máscula... Rouca e rude... Suave e sexy... Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Homens – ou bruxos – não aprendem a falar daquele jeito... Eles nascem com essa habilidade. Por tudo isso o baile de formatura havia sido a um só tempo um prazer – por poder estar nos braços dele – e uma tortura – por desejar que aquele momento não acabasse nunca. Mas certamente seriam as mais preciosas lembranças que guardaria... Uma vez que parecia-lhe impossível ser correspondida em seu amor. 

**__**

Es que te has convertido 

en parte de mi alma

ua nada me consuela 

si no estás tu también 

Sei que ele não é perfeito e nunca será... Sei também que ele errou ao escolher o caminho das trevas... Mas sei que ao perceber seu erro ele voltou, sem sequer considerar os perigos que estava correndo, o que só fez acentuar sua dubiedade. Várias vezes, observando-o de longe, tive a impressão de que ele é duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo... Afinal não conheço outra pessoa que, tão bem quanto ele, concilie transparência e mistério, bom e ruim, claro e escuro. 

Penso que essas devem ser características sonserinas. Como eles conseguem transformar em favoráveis circunstâncias inadequadas, por vezes tão adversas, é uma incógnita para mim. Mas que eles são mestres nisso ninguém há de duvidar. São também imbatíveis em disfarces... É praticamente impossível perscrutar-lhes as emoções... O que lhes vai no íntimo. Severo é, na minha opinião, a melhor expressão do jeito sonserino de ser: Frio... Cínico... Sutil... Um sobrevivente... Fiel ao lado que escolheu independente de dificuldades... Perito em Oclumância, não há quem consiga adivinhar-lhe os sentimentos... A serpente perfeita para ser o chefe da Sonserina. 

A despeito de todos os perigos advindos de sua decisão escolheu aprender com seus erros... Teve coragem e ousadia para dar a si mesmo uma nova chance e reiniciar sua vida na luz. Essa decisão arriscada, porém louvável, faz dele - mesmo que negue - um muito. Poucos são os que se adaptam às situações que encontram e procuram tirar o melhor proveito daquilo, sendo leais e perseverantes àquilo em que acreditam como nenhum outro tipo pode ou consegue ser. Quando vislumbrei partes de sua história em meu quarto ano em Hogwarts foi inevitável admirá-lo... Daí amá-lo foi uma conseqüência lógica, previsível. 

Sei que o passado dele tem mais segredos do que posso imaginar. Sei também que é uma área proibida, da qual ele não gosta de falar. Na verdade, não quero saber o que ele foi ou o que fez antes de nos encontrarmos, tudo isso está claro no homem que hoje ele é. Não tenho interesse em seu passado, tudo o que interessa é que ele permita que eu faça parte do seu futuro. Estar ao lado dele, fazê-lo ter motivos para sorrir... Dar-lhe amor incondicional - e isso eu sei que ele não teve. E a única maneira de conseguir isso é sendo franca com ele... Se não há outra forma de fazer isso amanhã mesmo vou à Hogwarts e contar-lhe tudo o que vai em minh'alma.

**__**

Mas allá de tus labios

del sol y las estrellas

contigo a la distancia 

amada mia, estoy 

Mal o dia amanheceu eu já estava desperta. Comecei então um ritual para não perder a coragem na última hora. Tomei um longo e relaxante banho de espuma... Me enxuguei lentamente... Coloquei a roupa que eu mais gosto numa espécie de apoio moral... Não esqueci nem do perfume preferido. Nada poderia dar errado... Tudo nesse encontro tinha que sair perfeito. Talvez se eu tivesse olhado com um pouco mais de atenção para o dia lá fora, eu teria visto que ele era o prenúncio de que tudo se acertaria. Não consigo me recordar de ter visto um dia tão bonito... O sol brilhava como há muito não ocorria... O céu estava limpo, não havia nuvem para cobrir todo o seu esplendor azul... Pássaros cantavam próximo a minha janela... Até mesmo as flores pareciam estar mais perfumadas. 

E foi então que aconteceu. Aparatei em Hogsmeade e enquanto caminhava pelas ruas esbarrei em algo, ou melhor, alguém e acabei indo ao solo... Atordoada demorei alguns segundos para perceber a mão estendida a minha frente, mas ao tocá-la compreendi que era ele. Levantei meus olhos e a mesma expressão surpresa que sei que minha face transmitia estava estampada na dele. Pela primeira vez eu o vi sorrindo... Pela primeira vez ele não estava vestido de preto... Pela primeira vez seus olhos transmitiam calor... E mais uma vez me apaixonei por ele. 

Pude ler em sua expressão que ele também estava nervoso, mas sequer imaginava que fosse porque ele também me amava. Tentou me falar algo, as palavras não saíram... Inspirou fundo, tentou novamente e nada... Fez outra tentativa, mas de seus lábios não saíam nenhum som. Então ele desistiu, me tomou em seus braços e trocamos nosso primeiro beijo. Naquele instante eu descobri que a expressão "pernas moles feito gelatina" não era somente uma figura de expressão... Se eu não estivesse firmemente segura por seus braços não teria conseguido permanecer em pé. Aliás, também teria caído se não estivesse agarrada a ele, quando ele me pediu em casamento... Vi meus sentimentos refletidos em seus olhos ao responder que aceitava casar com ele. 

Nossa vida não será sempre um mar de rosas, espinho hão de surgir pelo caminho. Entretanto nem por isso abriria mão de estar ao lado de Severo. Mas uma mulher apaixonada não vê detalhes quando se trata de seu amor. Tenho muito a aprender com ele... Com as experiências que ele já teve posso aprender coisas que ninguém, faculdade nenhuma, poderá me ensinar. A maturidade dele fará toda diferença em nossa relação e como precisaremos dela. Adoro meus amigos, mas isso não me torna cega para suas deficiências... Por isso posso garantir que eles não aceitarão facilmente minha decisão, Rony, principalmente, dirá que Severo me enfeitiçou. Os amigos de Severo dirão que ele está louco por se casar com uma "sangue-ruim". Será preciso muito tempo - e paciência - para acalmar os ânimos e convencê-los de que sabemos o que estamos fazendo. No entanto jamais haverá uma festa onde os amigos de ambos estejam presentes... Eles podem até aceitar nosso amor, mas nunca aceitarão uns aos outros. 

No entanto o mais importante é que estamos comprometidos a fazer com que nosso amor dê certo. Queremos ser feliz e fazer feliz a quem amamos. Não discutimos ainda sobre filhos, mas seria encantador ser a mãe de seus filhos. E eles aprenderiam conosco que a felicidade é feita de pequenos gestos e nem sempre a encontramos nas coisas mais óbvias ou fáceis. Para ser feliz é preciso lutar diariamente... Contra rotina... Contra mal-entendidos... Contra inércia... E principalmente contra as inúmeras tarefas que tornam nossos dias tão cheios e quase não sobra tempo para estarmos juntos. Será preciso renovar nossos sentimentos diariamente e todos os dias encontrarmos razões - motivos - para nos apaixonarmos diariamente pela mesma pessoa. 

**__**

N/A2: A música escolhida para o presente capítulo era outra, mas a cena em que Rubi e Enrico se acertam (aquela da praia) no final de Kubanacan me fez redescobrir "Contigo en la distancia", tornando absolutamente inevitável reescrever tudo. Não me arrependo, achei o resultado satisfatório.

****

N/A 3: Peço desculpas por esse ato estar bem menor que o anterior. A princípio imaginei que seria mais fácil escrever sobre os sentimentos de Hermione sobre Severo, até porque seriam um reflexo dos meus. Entretanto encontrei dificuldades em expor "nossos" sentimentos... As palavras pareciam fugir... Nada parecia ser suficientemente bom para expressar todo meu amor. Espero que vocês gostem do resultado final. No próximo ato finalmente saberemos tudo o que ocorreu nesse encontro. Um único aviso: ao contrário dos dois primeiros atos o terceiro será escrito em terceira pessoa. Beijos e até lá. Ah, e se você puder, por favor, mande um review ou e-mail.

****

N/A 4: Por fim, quero agradecer às pessoas que adoro de paixão, Elisa, Lu, Lil, Clio, Sett, Si, Daphne e Su pelos comentários deixados. Todas vocês tem uma parcela de responsabilidade nesse projeto. Beijos!!!


	3. 3º ato Juntos afinal

****

3º Ato - Juntos afinal

**__**

N/A: Esse capítulo é inteiramente dedicado a minha amiga "Melcella". Querida, **No me platiques mas** com todo carinho, para você. 

**__**

No me platiques mas

Lo que debió pasar

Antes de conocernos

Se que has tenido, horas felices

Aun sin estar conmigo

A chuva que caíra a noite toda a noite toda havia se transformado em uma manhã brilhante. Qualquer um podia ver que aquele dia era atípico. Há tempos não se via um dia tão ensolarado nem um céu tão azul e límpido. Folhas caíam das árvores formando um manto amarelado pelas ruas. Algumas flores exalavam um cheiro inebriante e os pássaros cantavam como se anunciassem que sonhos e desejos se tornariam realidade. Mas tamanha era a angústia que eles não notaram a beleza daquela manhã de outono. Se o tivessem feito talvez seus corações se acalmassem ao 'ver' que o universo, naquele dia conspirava a favor deles. De nada valeria sua existência passada e as experiências vividas... O passado os tornara o que eram naquele momento e suas vidas começariam a partir daquele encontro. Não importava o quão felizes ou infelizes haviam sido até então, e sim quanto estavam dispostos a se comprometer para tornar real seus sentimentos. 

Na quietude de Hogwarts Severo Snape se preparava para o que considerava a mais importante batalha de sua vida. Se Hermione o rejeitasse, se ela recusasse seu amor, seu mundo ruiria. Aquela mulher, recém saída da adolescência, era sua única esperança de melhorar. Foi pensando nisso que ele se esmerou na escolha das vestes e contrariando velhos hábitos optou por um traje azul-marinho. Pegou sua varinha, algum dinheiro para comprar flores no caminho, colocou os presentes reduzidos no bolso e saiu do quarto, deixando trás de si todo o receio de que algo pudesse dar errado. No caminho encontrou Dumbledore que se limitou a desejar-lhe _Boa sorte_ com um brilho maroto nos olhos azuis, como se de alguma forma ele soubesse onde e o que Severo faria. 

Situação semelhante acontecia num bairro de classe média de Londres. Prática, Hermione jamais perdera tanto tempo cuidando da aparência, mas nesse dia era por uma boa causa. Esse encontro seria decisivo e dos resultados dele advindos é que ela definiria por qual caminho que sua vida iria seguir. Na sala de jantar, encontrou seus pais tomando café e comentando as notícias dos jornais daquele dia, mas não foi deles que recebeu o empurrão que necessitava. Quando se preparava para desaparatar o telefone tocou e sua mãe pediu-lhe que atendesse. Para seu espanto era Harry e o amigo lhe dizia que sabia que naquele dia ela teria que tomar uma decisão muito importante, mas que ela devia ter fé porque tudo daria certo e que independente do que fosse ela poderia contar com seu apoio e compreensão. Despedindo-se do amigo com as esperanças renovadas ela foi ao encontro de seu destino. 

**__**

No quiero ya saber

Que pudo suceder 

En todos esos años

Que tu has vivido 

com otras gentes 

Lejos de mi cariño 

Optara por andar, a princípio por não ser possível aparatar dentro do território de Hogwarts, depois por que assim poderia pensar numa forma de abordagem em que Hermione não pudesse repeli-lo de pronto. Só notou que havia caminhado até Hogsmeade quando se viu no centro do vilarejo, então foi tomado por uma necessidade urgente de desaparatar, mas não chegou a fazê-lo. Estava tão distraído que não viu a moça que vinha na direção oposta e acabou trombando com a mesma. Ao sentir o impacto do corpo pequeno no seu estendeu a mão, num gesto cavalheiresco e então se dignou a mirar-lhe o rosto. 

No instante em que a viu sentiu a tensão no ar. Foi impossível esconder a surpresa... No tempo em que ficaram afastado a natureza aperfeiçoara as curvas generosas, os olhos castanhos brilhavam, a pele parecia ainda mais macia e com uma textura aveludada. Ao se apaixonar por ela notara que era lindíssima, agora estava diabolicamente sensual e se achava envolvida por uma aura de mistério e sedução. Ainda não sabia o que ela estava fazendo ali, mas não perderia a oportunidade por nada. Aquele era o seu território, sentia-se seguro ali... Sua sorte parecia dar sinais de estar mudando. Ela então segurou sua mão e um tremor, um arrepio involuntário, percorreu-lhe o corpo. Por um segundo hesitou, temia se precipitar, mas precisa falar algo. Abriu a boca uma vez, as palavras não saíram... Tentou uma vez mais, elas continuavam a se recusar a sair. Desistindo de lutar com a aparente ausência de voz abraçou-lhe. De novo a sensação de conforto e deixando-se levar pelo momento beijou Hermione como se disso dependesse sua vida. 

Hermione não soube o que pensar daquele abraço. A única certeza que tinha era que havia chegado o momento que mais temera e quisera nos últimos tempos. E quando sentiu os lábios de Severo cobrindo os seus decidiu que aquele homem valia todo e qualquer risco. Era honesta o suficiente para admitir que o amava e que quando o vira parado a sua frente, estendendo-lhe a mão seu coração disparara e o desejo incendiara seu corpo. Severo estava simplesmente magnífico nas vestes azul-marinho, seus olhos aparentavam ser ainda mais escuros... Sexy e sensual parecia ser pouco para descrevê-lo. Tinha tudo o que se poderia desejar num homem: era alto, culto, inteligente e também tinha muito dinheiro, porém apesar de seu charme irresistível sua arrogância era irritante e seu gênio, terrível. 

Terminado o beijo ele a convidara para tomar um chá numa cafeteria simpática. De início estranha quando ele começou a dizer-lhe que não perguntaria sobre seu passado e esperava que ela também não o fizesse. Se e quando ele se sentisse pronto ele lhe contaria... Tudo o que ela precisava saber era que ele a amava e tentaria mudar sua maneira de ser se ela aceitasse se casar com ele. 

Ao escutar tudo o que há muito queria ouvir de Severo, Hermione pensou que seus ouvidos estivessem pregando-lhe uma peça. Mas o brilho de expectativa nos olhos negros e a seriedade com que a encaravam deixou claro que havia escutado corretamente. Disse-lhe, então, que o aceitava como marido, mas que ele não deveria mudar, apenas aprender a controlar suas ondas de fúria, porque aprendera amá-lo tal qual ele era. Durante o resto de sua vida se lembraria de como a felicidade transformava a expressão de Severo... Ele não só rejuvenescera como também adquirira uma beleza que ela não pensava ser capaz aparentar um dia. 

**__**

Te quiero tanto que encelo

Hasta de lo que pudo ser 

Y me figuro que por eso

Es que yo vivo tan intranquilo 

Poucos compreenderam - e aceitaram - seu amor quando o casamento foi anunciado. Alegavam a diferença de idade como empecilho para serem felizes... Alguns chegaram a dizer que era indecente o relacionamento entre eles. 

Houve também resistência por parte daqueles que acreditavam que a magia não podia ser ensinada, aprendida e executa por sangue-ruins. Em nenhum momento levaram em conta que ela era uma grande bruxa, quiça não fosse mais poderosa que muitos deles. 

Mas nada mostrou-se mais complicado do que os amigos. Rony e Lucio foram os que tiveram as piores reações. O tempo encarregou-se de mostrar-lhes que não havia como impedir que ficassem juntos e não restou outra alternativa a não conformar e aceitar a situação. Ao menos Harry se mostrou compreensivo, embora tenha ficado surpreso ao descobrir o que tanto afligia a amiga. Gina e Luna também ajudaram servindo como mediadoras com Draco e Rony e foram igualmente importantes na superação desse conflito. 

O casamento realizou-se pouco tempo depois e foi um dos eventos mais concorridos do mundo bruxo. Hermione cursou a faculdade bruxa de feitiços e Severo continuou dando aula de Poções em Hogwarts, onde se tornou vice-diretor. Os filhos vieram cerca de sete anos depois e foram uma razão constante de alegria para os pais. O problema foi quando Julian Snape foi selecionado para Grifinória... Severo ficou possesso, mas nada que o fato de Sarah e Elisabeth terem ido para Sonserina não tenha acalmado um pouco. Se bem que o fato de Sarah ter se casado com James Potter e Elisabeth com Robert Weasley também o deixou inconsolável. Mas os netos provaram ser suas maiores alegrias, com eles ele relaxava sua postura rígida e se tornava tão criança quanto eles. 

**__**

No me platiques mas 

Dejame imaginar 

Que no existe el pasado 

Y que nacinos, el mismo instante

En que nos conocimos 

A vida conjugal nem sempre foi perfeita, mas em nenhum momento eles se arrependeram de suas decisões. Quem os visitava na velha mansão Snape diria que mesmo casados há tanto tempo parecia que o amor deles estava apenas começando. 

Os anos passaram e provaram que quando há vontade, dedicação e amor pode-se reverter situações adversas. Os amores precisam ser constantemente regados e quanto maior os desafios que nos obriga a enfrentar mais ele fortalece. 

E Severo e Hermione era a prova de que tudo é possível quando existe amor... E se tem coragem para vivê-lo. Juntos eles concluíram que suas vidas começaram naquela manhã de outono tão incomum em que decidiram enfrentar os obstáculos e serem felizes... Eternamente... Um ao lado do outro. 

****

FIM

**__**

Nota final: Sim o final ficou extremamente tosco, eu sei. Meu bloqueio tem parte da culpa, mas outra parcela deve-se aos problemas pessoais e profissionais que precisei enfrentar nesse começo de ano. Como uma primeira experiência essa short não ficou de todo ruim. Mas prometo melhorar no futuro. Beijos e obrigada por terem acompanhado meu delírio. Confiram na próxima semana **Adeus, meu amor**, minha song Tom/Minerva. 


End file.
